Como Ler Artigos de Matemática
Não basta que você saiba várias fórmulas e vários resultados. Você precisa saber quando deve aplicá-las. * Sempre use papel e caneta para ler artigos de matemáticas. * Não tenha vergonha ou preguiça de ler mais de uma vez. Nas outras vezes em que você ler, você irá entender melhor e mais coisas. Estude uma solução várias vezes até que você a ache fácil. * Antes de ler a solução de um problema, procure resolver você mesmo. Mesmo se você não conseguir, irá ter mais familiaridade com ele na hora de ler a solução. Você irá se divertir mais se fizer isso. * Se uma teoria estiver difícil de ler, faça alguns exemplos ou casos particulares para que você possa entender melhor. * Se você achar uma definição complicada, procure por exemplos. Ou, se conseguir, faça os seus próprios exemplos. * Talvez, ler o artigo de Lógica pode lhe ajudar a entender melhor os artigos. Porém não é necessário. * Dizer que algo é difícil, não significa que você não vai conseguir. Afinal, dizer que algo é difícil depende do que você já viu no passado. Se você já viu coisas mais difíceis, então algo não necessária se torna difícil. Porém quando você se esforça para aprender algo difícil, aquilo se torna fácil um dia. * Caso você sinta que não esteja entendendo muito bem, procure pausar para reler, fazer casos particulares, exemplos do que você acabou de ler etc. * Quando escrevemos "é suficiente provar que" ou "basta provar que" estamos traçando uma estratégia para resolver o problema. * Estude principalmente o que você tem dificuldade, não apenas o que você gosta. * Pare de respeitar demais uma prova. Não fique imaginando: "olha, isso é coisa de uma olimpíada muito difícil e eu não vou conseguir". * Existe mais de uma maneira de escrever a mesma coisa. Alguns livros podem usar \overline{AB} para falar de um segmento e outros simplesmente AB . Veja bem o que o livro quer dizer com cada jeito de se escrever. E Quando Você Travar? * Se você não está entendendo uma passagem, procure entender se a sua interpretação não está errada. * Faça um exemplo numérico para entender melhor. Termos Frequentes * Análogo: O raciocínio é praticamente o mesmo. * Suponha sem perda de generalidade: quer dizer que você pegasse o(s) outro(s) caso(s), o raciocínio seria o mesmo. Podemos fazer isso, por exemplo, quando existe simetria no problema. * Arrastão: marcar ângulos. Por exemplo, chamar a medida de um ângulo de \alpha em marcar todos os outros em função de \alpha . * Difere: Dizer que algo difere da outra em x unidades significa que a diferença entre essas duas é x . * Distintos: Diferentes * Dois a dois: quando dizemos que "dois a dois tem uma determinada propriedade", quer dizer que quais dois deles possuem esta propriedade. O mesmo vale para "três a três" e assim por diante. * Em função de/em termos de: Quando você quer escrever algo em termos de outros. Por exemplo, quando escrevemos que a área de um triângulo é \text{Área}=\frac{\text{Base} \cdot \text{Altura}}{2} , estamos escrevendo a área em função da base e da altura. * Exceder: significa ultrapassar. Por exemplo, quando dizemos que a idade de Maria excede em 3 a idade de João, significa que ela tem três anos a mais do que ele. * Notação: É quando usamos um ou mais símbolos para representar uma ideia ou um objeto matemático. Por exemplo, você pode usar \times ou \cdot para representar uma multiplicação. Cada uma delas é uma notação. Neste caso, podemos ainda dizer que a multiplicação é denotada por \times ou \cdot . * ' n -ésimo:' do mesmo jeito que falamos de 1^{\circ} (primeiro), 2^{\circ} (segundo), 3^{\circ} (terceiro) e assim por diante, podemos falar do n^{\circ} (n-ésimo). * ' n -upla:' do mesmo jeito que podemos falar de um par ordenado (x,y) , também dá para falar de uma terna (ou tripla) ordenada (x,y,z) e de uma quádrupla ordenada (x,y,z,w) , também podemos falar de uma lista com n números (x_1,x_2,\dots,x_n) que será chamada de n -upla. *'Quadrado perfeito:' É um número que possui raiz quadrada exata, por exemplo, 0,1,4,9,16,25,\cdots . Em outras palavras, um número a é quadrado perfeito se existe um inteiro x tal que a=x^2 . *'Cubo perfeito:' É um número que possui raiz cúbica exata, por exemplo, 0,1,8,27,64,125,\cdots .Em outras palavras, um número a é cubo perfeito se existe um inteiro x tal que a=x^3 . * Potência perfeita: é um número da forma a^b , onde a e b são inteiros positivos e b \geq 2 . *'"Com efeito" ou "De fato":' escrevemos isto quando queremos provar ou justificar uma afirmação que acabamos de fazer. * Potencia de a : São números da forma a^n para n inteiro não negativo. * Antecessor: o antecessor de um número natural x é o número x-1 . * Sucessor: o sucessor de um número natural x é o número x+1 . *'Convenções:' São normas que serão usadas naquele contexto. Por exemplo, 0 é natural ou não? Isso é uma convenção que o próprio artigo irá fazer. Outra convenção na matemática é de que 0!=1 . Estas convenções costumam deixar a matemática mais prática. Outras Nomenclaturas * Conceitos Primitivos: São aqueles que não se definem por serem muito básicos. Por exemplo: pontos, retas, planos, conjuntos etc. * Postulados (ou Axiomas): São proposições que não se demonstram. São regras que devemos usar para usar os conceitos primitivos. * Teorema: Afirmação matemática válida que deve ser demonstrada. * Proposição: Um teorema que não é central e não tem tanta importância assim no texto. * Lema: Teorema que será usada para se mostrar outro que virá depois. * Corolário: Um teorema que pode ser provado como consequência de outro que acabou de ser provado. Você não é obrigado a usar as palavras lema, corolário e proposição. Isto depende do gosto do escritor e do leitor. Em alguns casos, os teoremas são chamados de regras ou leis. Definições É quando damos nomes a objetos que possuem certas propriedades interessantes. Quando você cria uma definição, você dá um nome a algo que gastaria um certo tempo para descrever. Na matemática, uma definição: * Não pode ser dada em termos vagos e imprecisos; * Não pode ter ambiguidades; * É clara. Por exemplo, quando dizemos que "um número é par se for um inteiro divisível por 2 " temos uma afirmação clara que nos diz quando um número é par e quando ele não é. Esta afirmação nos ajuda a identificar apenas números pares. Se um número não é caracterizado por esta frase, ele não é par. Além disso, se ele for par, ele precisa ser caracterizado por esta frase. Por isso, nas definições, a palavra "se" deve ser entendida como "se, e somente se". Ou seja, devemos entender a definição acima como "um número é par se, e somente se, for um inteiro divisível por 2 " Mas não podemos considerar com definição a afirmação: "um ângulo agudo é um ângulo pontudo", pois a palavra "pontudo" não é bem definida na própria matemática e deixa a definição de agudo bem vaga. Não se pode provar definições: elas apenas servem para caracterizamos objetos. No caso da Geometria, uma definição NÃO pode depender de uma figura para existir. As figuras servem apenas para nos ajudar a entender. Noções Primitivas (ou Conceitos Primitivos) Uma definição depende de outras. Estas outras dependem de outras ainda. Onde parar? Em alguns lugares, como na Geometria Euclidiana, se começa de algum lugar. Lá não se definem pontos e retas, por exemplo. Eles são objetos que não possuem uma definição, mas são evidentes por si mesmo e podemos aceitá-los naturalmente. Eles são chamados de noções primitivas (ou conceitos primitivos). A partir destas noções, todas as definições de geometria são feitas. Axiomas (ou Postulados) Para provarmos uma proposição, precisamos de outros resultados. Para provarmos estes outros, precisamos de outros ainda. Onde parar? Precisamos de afirmações que são escolhidas para serem as "primeiras" e que não precisam ser provadas. Por exemplo, na Geometria Euclidiana, o resultado "por dois pontos passa exatamente uma única reta" é um resultado deste estilo que não pode ser provado. Esta afirmação se refere a conceitos primitivos, é simples, não precisa ser provada e a partir dela é possível concluir outro resultados. Estes resultados serão chamados de axiomas (ou postulados). Observe que isto não é uma definição. Além da geometria, os modelos axiomáticos são usados na construção dos números naturais e na construção das operações com números reais. Algumas Coisas Sempre Feitas em Artigos * Quando fazemos uma lista de coisas, na matemática, às vezes usamos (i), (ii), (iii), (iv) e assim por diante. Isso representa os algarismos romanos I, II, III, IV e assim por diante. * Ao invés de escrevermos x>a e y>a , podemos simplesmente escrever x,y>a . O mesmo vale para outros símbolos, como, por exemplo, \geq,<,\leq,\neq etc. * Quando estamos mexendo em um problema e já temos uma variável x e quisermos marcar outra variável relacionada, ao invés de usarmos y , às vezes pode ser usado x' . * Quando quisermos escrever que algo vale para i=1, i=2, \cdots, i=n , podemos colocar: "para i=1,2,\cdots,n " ou "para todo 1 \leq i \leq n " ou ainda "para i \in \{1,2,\cdots,n\} ". * Quando dizemos que um tabuleiro é m \times n quer dizer que ele tem m linhas e n colunas. * Na frente de algumas equações aparece escrito (*) ou (**) etc. Quando esta equação for citada de novo, o próprio autor usará o símbolo que está na frente dela para se referir a ela. Também pode aparecer (I) , (II) etc. Ou ainda (1) , (2) etc. Como Funcionam os Teoremas? Em geral, se um teorema é da forma "se P então Q ", a sentença P é chamada de hipótese enquanto Q é chamada de tese (para entender melhor, você pode consultar o artigo de Lógica). As hipóteses condições que devem ser usadas na demonstração do teorema. Já uma tese é o que queremos concluir. Não devemos usá-la para fazer a demonstração. Nem todo teorema é da forma "se P então Q ". Por exemplo, "a soma dos ângulos internos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} . Se um teorema for da forma "se P , então Q ", então a afirmação "se Q , então P " é chamada de recíproca do teorema. Se, e Somente Se Considere as duas afirmações seguintes: * Se Maria é maior do que João, então João é menor do que Maria; * Se João é menor do que Maria, então Maria é maior do que João. Podemos resumir estas duas afirmações na seguinte: "Maria é maior do que João se, e somente se, João é menor do que Maria". Definições Equivalentes Duas definições são equivalentes quando uma é verdadeira se, e somente se, a outra também for. Por exemplo, veja as definições de número par a seguir: Definição 1: '''Um número é '''par se for um inteiro divisível por 2 . Definição 2: Um número é par se for um inteiro cujo último algarismo das unidades é 0,2,4,6 ou 8 . Porém, vale o seguinte resultado: "Um número inteiro é divisível por 2 se, e somente se, ele o seu algarismo das unidades for 0,2,4,6 ou 8 ." Estas definições são equivalentes. Desta forma, em um texto pode ser usada tanto uma quanto outra. Generalizações Observe as seguintes afirmações: * "A soma dos ângulos internos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} "; * "A soma dos ângulos internos de um polígono de n lados é 180^{\circ}(n-2) ". Observe que a segunda afirmação é mais geral do que a primeira. De fato, se fizermos n=3 na segunda afirmação, teremos justamente a primeira afirmação. Neste caso, dizemos que a segunda afirmação é uma generalização da primeira ou ainda que a primeira afirmação é um caso particular da segunda. Cuidado ao generalizar uma afirmação. Se todas as garotas que vê em um lugar usam batom, você não pode concluir que todas as garotas do mundo usam batom. Da mesma forma, se você provar que algo vale para alguns números, não pode mostrar que vale para todos. Excesso de Formalização Isso pode atrapalhar o texto de alguma forma. Por exemplo, quando falamos da área de um triângulo. Este é formado por pontos e segmentos (que possuem área zero). Logo, a área de todo triângulo deveria ser zero. O correto seria dizermos "a área da região triangular". Mas este formalismo é desnecessário. Portanto, podemos dizer apenas "área do triângulo". Conjecturas Conjecturas são afirmações para as quais ainda não existem demonstrações ou contraexemplos. Apenas um único contraexemplo já basta para provarmos que uma conjectura não é válida. Por exemplo, você pode afirmar: "todo loiro usa boné". Para ver que esta conjectura é falsa, basta encontrarmos uma pessoa loira que não usa boné. Outra regra importante: só mostrar exemplos não mostra que uma afirmação é correta. Símbolos Frequentes Símbolo Significado = É igual a := É igual por definição > É maior do que < É menor do que \geq É maior ou igual a \leq É menor ou igual a \neq É diferente de \approx Aproximadamente igual \cong Aproximadamente igual ou Congruente \pm Mais ou menos \mp Menos ou mais \forall Para todo \forall Para todo, qualquer \exists Existe \nexists Não existe \exists! Existe um único | Tal que ; Tal que : Tal que \therefore Portanto \blacksquare Fim Alfabeto Grego Frequentemente aparecem letras gregas nos textos de matemática. Nome da Letra Maiúscula Minúscula Alfa \Alpha \alpha Beta \Beta \beta Gama \Gamma \gamma Delta \Delta \delta Epsílon \Epsilon \epsilon ou \varepsilon Zeta \Zeta \zeta Êta \Eta \eta Teta \Theta \theta ou \vartheta Iota \Iota \iota Kapa \Kappa \kappa Lambda \Lambda \lambda Mu \Mu \mu Nu \Nu \nu Ksi \Xi \xi Ómicron \Omicron \omicron Pi \Pi \pi ou \varpi Rô \Rho \rho ou \varrho Sigma \Sigma \sigma ou \varsigma Tau \Tau \tau Upsilon \Upsilon \upsilon Fi \Phi \phi ou \varphi Khi \Chi \chi Psi \Psi \psi Ômega \Omega \omega Entendi Todas as Passagens, Mas Não sei o que Aconteceu na Solução Em certos pode ocorrer o seguinte: você entende todas as passagens, mas não entende o porquê que a solução foi feita daquele jeito. O que fazer nestes casos. Elaborar um roteiro! Como assim? Pegue uma solução deste tipo. Tome uma folha separada e anote todos os passos e enumere-os. A partir de agora, pegue outra folha e resolva apenas olhando nos passos que você escreveu separadamente. Se você ainda não entender, escreva em outra folha um novo roteiro, mas desta vez com menos passos: retire aqueles passos que você não irá precisar mais. Faça isso até que você consiga fazer a solução sozinho! É importante que você saiba explicar uma solução sem que você use papéis. Quero Conferir as Contas Uma boa opção então é utilizar o Wolfram Alpha. Existem várias coisas para se fazer lá: - Calcular expressões numéricas. - Calcular contas com frações. - Calcular potências. - Calcular raízes quadradas. - Encontrar soluções de equações. - Fatorar expressões algébricas. - Expandir expressões algébricas. - Resolver sistemas de equações. - Simplificar expressões algébricas mais elaboradas. - Completar quadrados. - Calcular áreas de figuras. - Calcular o perímetro de figuras. - Colocar o nome de figuras e descobrir propriedades sobre elas. - Calcular o máximo divisor comum. - Calcular o mínimo múltiplo comum. - Verificar se um número é primo. - Decompor em fatores primos. - Verificar se um número é primo. - Encontrar os divisores de um número. - Verificar se uma identidade trigonométrica é verdadeira. - Provar algo por indução. - Calcular ordens multiplicativas E se o Texto Estiver Em Inglês? Podem aparecer algumas abreviações comuns. * AWD: "and we're done". * BWOC: "by way of contradiction". * gcd: "greatest common divisor". * iff: "if and only if". * ISTS: "it is sufficient to show". * lcm: least common multiple. * LHS: "left-hand side". * NTS: "need to show". * QED: vem do latim "quod erat demonstrandum" e significa "como queríamos demonstrar". * resp.: "respectively". * RHS: "right-hand side". * RTP: "required to prove". * TFAE: "the following are equivalent". * TS: "to show". * W⁵: "wich was what we wanted". * WLOG: "without loss of generality". * wrt: "with respect to". * WMA: "we may assume". * WTS: "wish to show" ou "want to show". Existem ainda alguns termos matemáticos, * Addend (ou Augend ou Summand): Parcela * Angle Bisector: Bissetriz * Iff: Se e somente se * Locus: Lugar geométrico. * Lattice points: Pontos com coordenadas inteiras. * Perpendicular bisector: Mediatriz. * Ray: Semirreta. * Ratio: Razão. Bibliografia * FILHO, Daniel Cordeiro de Morais. Um Convite à Matemática: com técnicas de demonstração e notas históricas. 3ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2016. 310 p. Categoria:Matemática